Angels Fall First
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: A moral tale full of beneficial contrast through journey, destiny, responsibility, dreams and adventure between a run-away Queen with a wild heart and a nameless convict searching for the Black Comet to reverse his immortality. AU Amy/Shadow


**Disclaimer: **_If you think a user who writes Sonic fanfiction on a fanfiction website actually owns Sonic Team, then raise your hand._

_..._

_Thought so. _

* * *

**:::Prologue::: **

* * *

A councilman once told me in the late of day as I played in mother's rose garden beyond the courtyard, "...When I watch you upon those meadows, _Amelia_, I see happiness and all it has to offer to a blackened soul. Like your mother's before you, your smile radiates hope upon us. You are, as you have always been, the kind of damsel a soldier would go to war for."

I thought his smitten words were lovely.

But that loveliness wasn't enough to stop my tongue from curling around each and every word with a vice-grip in my following sentence:

"Thank you, but..." I slipped my fingers out of his hand. "I'd much rather be _that soldier _instead of _that damsel_. Flattery is like a golden cup that is empty of wine, but men expect their women to be far too modest. I don't want to be the kind of damsel in distress waiting blissfully for her hero to come save her from her tower; I want a sword and shield to be an equal woman among equal men. I refuse to be the girl in blue who will loyally promise she'll wait for her soldier to return to her every beck and call before sunset; I want to blow the horn. I don't long to be the starry-eyed girl dreaming of her chivalrous knight to smooch and cling onto so that he'll take her everywhere he goes, but until then, tag along after him; I want to be the hero who saves others. I don't wish to stretch my neck out as if I were an ostrich for a lad or a Cad I happen to fall in love with; I will wow that Caddy lad instead. Perhaps in another universe, where chasing men until they're cornered would appeal to me, but not in this one. In this one, I want to be my own knight in shining armor, battling and traveling alongside the _Black Gladiator_."

And I just about remember setting a rose in the councilmen's hair as I grinned, "You be the princess, and I'll be the prince, for it'll be the princess's motive to chase _me_. My best wishes to the one who will sacrifice himself _to_ me, and not _for_ me."

Every rose must have her thorns. Without those haughty piercers, her ladylike petals will never come into full bloom.

Even for the Queen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ A prologue based off a DeviantART picture I'd drawn. If you'd like a link, message me for it. ;)_

_I'll simplify it by saying it's an **Alternative Universe** established in the Gladiator era with a set up that's generally cliche and so-called "out of the norm" at the same time. It's all between a run-away Queen with a wild heart [if nearly being assassinated by your own council simply because your useless ovaries can't reproduce to continue the pretty-much-extinct family line isn't cute enough] and the disappointing image of her Black Gladiator *not literally* [in which your dying father told you childhood tales of him to idolize as you'd dream of being a brave warrior who sought adventure, battle and danger...in spite of that hero having been charged with mass murder as a convict, unbeknownst to you]._

_See? cliche, save for its unpredictable ending. The story is more about responsibility and dreams, rather than romance, and if there are any characters who could teach each other a moral tale full of beneficial contrast, it would be Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Of course there are more withhelding details, but that would call for reading the story. It was deeply inspired by the song, "Kings and Queens" from Thirty Seconds to Mars. Take note, however, that this story is in a, "Will I or Won't I?" category._

_Expect Amy to be based off of her **Sonic the (UK) Comic** persona, where she is a straightforward tomboy adventurer with a deadly crossbow and quicksilver, heroic mind._


End file.
